Kiss the Cook
by Lucy Dragneel
Summary: After  a careless and heartless remark from Miyagi, Shinobu decides to take up his fathers' offer to 'further' his studies. The only thing is.. Cambridge University is in England. Rated M for future chapters.


**Kiss the Cook**

Summary : After a careless and heartless remark from Miyagi, Shinobu decides to take up his fathers' offer to 'further' his studies. The only thing is.. Cambridge University is in England.

Shinobu wrapped his knuckles smartly against the wooden door. His gray eyes were contorted into an annoyed glare, his full lips were pursed into a frustrated pout and his smooth hands were clenched into shaking fists. Usually Shinobu would have much more patience, especially when knocking on _this_ door but today was different. Today Shinobu was _angry_.

"Yoh Miyagi, I know your in there! Open the door right now!" He barked and after a moments silence, continued pounding the door. He was well aware of the neighbours peeking out from around the doors of their own apartments, shooting him nasty looks and muttering things like "That stupid kid is making noise again." But honestly, Shinobu didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that he was cold, he was tired and he needed to vent out all the pent up emotion of the day.

It was during one of the teens' short breathers that Shinobus' sharp ears managed to catch a hold of a drawn-out groan through the wood. "Yeah that's right old man! You better open this door right now!" He ordered.

There was more groaning and hushed muttering as the rattling of metal against wood brought a smile of satisfaction to Shinobus' aggitated face. The door swung open and the faint smell of cigarettes and cologne wafted through Shinobu's nostrils.

"Care to tell me _why _your destroying my door, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi muttered darkly. His voice sent chills up Shinobus' spine; so dark and rich. The coal-black eyes and slightest hint of stubble protruding from the mans' chin only furthered this excitement. Unfortunately, Miyagi had to interupt his observation. "Shinobu-chin? Well?"

"I.. I'm comming in." Shinobu mumbled hastily and he quickly slipped past the elder man with ease into the small apartment. Miyagi, used to the regular intrusions, stepped back inside and closed the door carefully. He'd be damned if he had to buy a new one. "I take it your staying the night again." He sighed and followed the younger man into his living room.

"..and then he said that I wasn't learning and I said I was and then he sai-"

"Shinobu-chin. Start from the beginning." Miyagi couldn't help but smirk a little bit at the indignant pout on Shinobus' face. "And don't even think about it." He added as Shinobu made to headbutt a wall.

"Fine!;" Shinobu ground his teeth together "Father believes that I'm not maturing enough." The blonde scoffed at the thought before turning on his heel and pointing a finger accusingly at Miyagi. "And thats where _you_ come into it, old man."

"Me? What did I do?" Miyagi's expression was priceless; his jaw agape, his eyes wide and his hands raised in innocence.

"You agreed with him! You _agreed!"_

Miyagi rubbed at his temples, a habit he had picked up off of Kamijou at the office. "Listen, Shinobu. If your going to run around and point fingers like a mindless child then maybe you aren't progressing as much as Boss would've of liked. You do this everytime something doesn't go your way and to be honest, it's behavior I'd expect from a spoilt seven year old child."

There was silence within the room after that, apart from the soft ticking of the hallway clock and the gentle hum of the fridge. Miyagi frowned. That wasn't meant to happen, Shinobu always had something to say. Always. In fact he had half prepared himself for Shinobu to break into a rant about destiny and love and so forth. What he hadn't prepared himself for were the fat tears that dribbled down Shinobus' cheeks as he fled from the apartment.

**What did you guys think? If I get enough reviews I'll continue and the chapters will be waaaaaay longer, I promise. 3**


End file.
